


Mr. (Hardass) Harvey Specter

by MajicViolin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there isnt im sorry, there's plot in here somewhere, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajicViolin/pseuds/MajicViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What (should've) I wished what happened after the scene where Mike called Harvey a hardass to his grandmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. (Hardass) Harvey Specter

**Author's Note:**

> This was just meant to be a silly lover spat but theeenn. Porn happened. Sorry not sorry. I love you, fandom.

“Mr. Specter, pleasure to meet you.”

Harvey looked very amused and smiled, pleased. “Your grandson says nice things about you.”

“Oh, well he tells me you’re quite the hardass.” Edith replied pleasantly.

Mike raised his voice immediately, almost hysterical, “Can! Can be a hardass.”

“Hardass isn’t usually the word he uses. It’s –”

Mike let out a chocked laugh and interrupted her quickly, signaling her to stop with the stories behind Harvey’s shoulder.

Harvey smirked and replied smoothly, “I see lip runs in the family. It was nice meeting you.” He sharply turned and shot Mike The Look #4 before strutting down to his office.

Mike gave his grandmother a withered look while screaming inside his head, I am so-so- _so_ screwed.

 

* * *

 

“Well that was a nice meeting.”

Mike jumped at the unexpected voice. “Harvey! Wh-what are you doing here?” He stashed away his headphones and turned to face Harvey who was leaning against one of the file cabinets, flipping through the Solis case.

“Looking for you.” He walked over to the lone plastic desk and dropped the file on top of Mike’s work. “We need to meet Zielinski soon to clean up his mess.”

Mike let out a sigh of relief. Not in trouble with the whole gossiping behind Harvey’s back then. He began clearing the files up when Harvey spoke out again.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Mike raised an eyebrow at Harvey. “I thought we were going to go meet Zielinski.”

The taller of the two stepped closer, stopping just short of touching Mike. “Yes, but that’s after we discuss your,” Harvey’s eyes dropped toward Mike’s mouth, “questionable conversations that you have with your grandmother.”

Or so in trouble, Mike thought belatedly. “Um.”

Harvey leaned in, resting his hands on either side of Mike. “You’re going with ‘um’ as your defense?”

Mike thought Harvey looked all too amused. He was smirking and his eyes were alight with teasing. The smug bastard. Mike, on the other hand, was itching to move that one inch that would plaster their bodies together. His body was screaming with tension; his breath hitching as Harvey leaned down to nibble on Mike’s exposed neck.

“Hmm. Besides, I thought you liked me being a hardass. You certainly weren’t complaining last night.”

Harvey closed the distance between them and kissed Mike, who let out a content sigh. His mumbled agreement lost in stuttered gasps. The lawyer nudged the associate to sit on the table. Mike complied without resistance. He let out a groan as Harvey snuck a hand up his already un-tucked shirt to brush over his nipples.

“Wait.” Mike breathed out against Harvey’s lips. When Harvey ignored him and went straight to sucking his neck, Mike gripped Harvey’s biceps, pushing him back a little. Harvey let go with a displeased growl and frowned at Mike.

Still heavily aroused, Mike let out a weak protest. “We’re at work, Harvey.”

Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned in again, this time towards Mike’s left ear. He trailed kisses from Mike’s earlobe to the corner of his mouth. “I locked the door.”

Mike couldn’t elaborate why it was a bad idea to fuck your boss in a filing room, anyways; he was too busy trying to pull the other man closer. Mike grasped the short strands of Harvey’s hair as he swore. Harvey was grinding himself on Mike’s erection.

They kissed in a rushed, frenzied action. Mike was tugging at Harvey’s stupid vest that he was adamant on wearing while Harvey was already undoing Mike’s buckle.

Harvey pulled away suddenly much to Mike’s annoyance. He laid a quick chaste kiss before smiling sweetly. “As much as I want to take my time in debauching you, we need to leave soon.”

The associated laughed weekly, “Who even says ‘debauching’ anymore. Wait. What?” Mike looked at Harvey who was pulling up the plastic chair that was lying on its side, flipped over from the tussle. He looked at him in disbelief. His dick was practically sticking out goddamn it, and Harvey wanted to _stop_?

Said person was now sitting in the chair facing Mike who still had his legs splayed out; his clothes disheveled. Heart still racing, he opened his mouth to protest, but his argument soon turned into a low whine as Harvey’s mouth connected with his still clothed cock.

“Fuck.” Mike bit down on his lower lip to further anymore embarrassing sounds. God, Harvey’s mouth was so hot, though. He was suckling right over the briefs (Harvey had earlier chastised embarrassingly in front of the whole associate office about wearing boxers underneath suits) as if trying to swallow him down along with the fabric.

Harvey pulled away and answered with a chuckle. “As much as I would like to, we don’t have the time.”

He pulled down Mike’s trousers and briefs with one tug. The shock of plastic against his bare ass made him hiss. As Mike’s arms threatened to give out, Harvey situated Mike’s feet so they were resting on either side of his legs.

“Oh god, Harvey. Shit.” Mike had both his hands in the other’s hair, not pulling nor pushing. The scene before him was all he could do to stop from coming right there and then. Harvey was mouthing the side of cock with his left hand while his right hand was lazily drifting across his twitching asshole.

Harvey had only hummed his agreement to Mike’s exclamation. He was placing feather like kisses, now, to the tip, barely making any effort to get Mike off.

With a groan, Mike let himself fall back on the table, his head hanging off the side. “Stop being such a tease. I thought we had to go soon.” He was losing his grip on time, anyways. The new position allowed more blood to flow to his head making him light-headed.

The sudden almost harsh grip on his cock made Mike buck up into Harvey’s fist. He let out a pleased, chocked sob as Harvey finally started moving with pressure.

“Such a spoiled puppy.” Was the last thing Harvey said before deep throating Mike, a talent that had Mike almost keening, withering on the table.

Harvey was out of the chair, now. His tie was grazing Mike’s leg every so often, making him shiver at the soft silk touch. Mike felt Harvey’s right hand push at his hipbone, restricting his jerking attempts to push into Harvey’s throat.  

The heat and slick warmth of Harvey’s mouth was pulling on Mike’s restrain. He wanted this to last as long as possible, but with Harvey working his fucking throat muscles around his cock, it was a losing battle. He alternated between suckling the head of his cock and swallowing around it. Mike was clawing at the table trying to find a purchase.

The filing room was quickly permeated with the smell of sex and sweat. Even with the AC, Mike’s skin felt like a hundred degrees. Only Harvey’s harsh breathing through his nose and the almost lewd noise of saliva on skin and Mike’s constant incoherent cursing and moans were heard.

Mike made the mistake of raising his head to see Harvey bob his head up and down like a porn star when he felt the familiar heat pooling around his stomach. His thighs tightened and gripped Harvey’s side in a vice grip. He let his head fall back down and barely whispered out a warning before Harvey started going even faster, tongue working the underside of his cock as his left finger bluntly pushed into his dry asshole. The bite of pain pushed Mike over the edge. He came with his eyes screwed tight, his mind screaming white and teeth biting his lower lip so hard he could taste iron.

Warmth seemed to seep into his every bone as his ears finished ringing. He let out a whimper and tried to push Harvey off his sensitive cock as he was still trying to draw out the last of his cum. Harvey released it with an obscene popping sound. He collapsed on the chair, breathing rather heavily.

They were both trying to catch their breaths when Mike made a pleased sound as Harvey began massaging his calves. He thought about getting up but was really too into the whole post coital stage to do anything. Mike felt Harvey pull him up, and he complied almost boneless ly.

Harvey chuckled low, his voice raspy, when Mike flopped against his chest, cuddling into him. “Good?”

“Hmm. Excellent.” Mike replied sleepily.

Harvey kissed the top of Mike’s head. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me here, rookie. We still need to go meet Zielinski.”

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around Harvey and mumbled, “No. The case can wait. I want my after-sex-with-Harvey-happiness moment.”

They stood there wrapped around each other for a moment before Harvey pulled away, causing Mike to stumble with his pants still around his legs. “Too bad I’m such a… What did you call me?” He feigned ignorance, twirling his right hand. “Oh, that’s right.” He snapped his fingers dramatically. “A hardass.” He smirked and swatted Mike’s ass as he made to move toward the door. “Come on. We got a case to win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished, yay. I get giggly when I write porn scenes so it took me a while to write this. Heh. I'm silly, I know.


End file.
